


with these things i'll never say

by missmichellebelle



Series: take a little note [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Businessmen, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: Yuuri has been Victor’s PA for well over a year now, but no matter how many times Victor has told him otherwise, he still leaves actual handwritten notes for Victor to find.





	with these things i'll never say

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anonymous prompt from [this](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/149537243750/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) list: 33. on a post-it note

_priority meetings/calls now bolded as requested_

Victor smiles at the post-it note sticking to the screen of his tablet, pinching it between his fingers and staring at the door of his office, where he can see Yuuri responding to an email while simultaneously handling a phone call. He’s been Victor’s PA for well over a year now, but no matter how many times Victor has told him, he still leaves actual handwritten notes for Victor to find.

“You can just text me,” Victor had said the first time, befuddled. Seeing a post-it was like seeing a tangible _datebook_. Victor has a tablet, two smartphones, and several computers—in comparison, the use of a post-it note is almost archaic.

But Yuuri had simply shimmied his shoulders in a strange sort of shrug and continued leaving his notes. If the information had been at all important or time sensitive, maybe Victor would have pushed the issue more, but they never are. Little things, like how the café he prefers his morning coffee from has switched beans and should Yuuri find a new one? or how it is Victor’s mother’s birthday today, he sent her flowers and a new perfume, he has time to call her between his 11am and 2pm meetings.

Other times, Yuuri will use them to communicate when speaking would be disruptive?

_hoagies for lunch today?_

will hang from the edge of his finger as Victor’s on a conference call.

_recently divorced. DO NOT ask about home life_

held up over the shoulder of a prospective business client.

_five more minutes. hang in there_

pressed to the manila folder in front of Victor during a particularly stressful meeting.

Victor plucks the post-it from his tablet, and opens his drawer to add it to the carefully cultivated stack inside. Yuuri has left him so many notes that Victor jokingly gave him several colorful stacks for his most recent birthday. Yuuri had seemed strangely overwhelmed by the gesture, actually. Much more so than the rather expensive watch Victor had also gifted him.

“Victor!” Yuuri hurries into the office, stilling typing away madly on the screen of his phone. “The Crispino proposal got pushed up to 10am.”

Victor frowns, picking up his own tablet.

“But don’t I—”

“I’m emailing the zone board for the Harrison project right now to see if we can reschedule for 2pm this afternoon.”

“That won’t work, I have the—”

“The conference call with the Chicago branch has been moved to this evening to accommodate your schedule.” Yuuri finally looks up, and Victor’s fingers twitch with the urge to push his drooping glasses up his nose. “It’ll be tight, but if the conference call runs long, I’ve already arranged for your dog sitter to stay with Makkachin an extra hour.”

Victor lets out a small incredulous laugh, shaking his head as he gathers his briefcase and pockets his phone.

“When was the last time I gave you a raise?” Victor asks around a smile, and Yuuri blinks at him, chewing his lip.

“Last week?” His forehead pinches.

“You’re probably due for another one.”

This leaks some of the tension out of Yuuri’s shoulders, and then he’s herding Victor out of his office, grabbing both of their coats on the way.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

He _isn’t_. But he supposes if he gives Yuuri a raise too often, it’ll lose its value. Maybe a bonus? That should be doable.

*

“You didn’t sleep,” Yuuri greets when Victor slides into the car, and it would have startled him if he had enough energy to _be_  startled. The sound of the door closing is _too_  loud, and Victor rubs at the back of his head and hopes that the headache building there will dull and fade from the pain killer cocktail he had in lieu of breakfast.

“And you came to make sure I got to work. How sweet,” Victor mumbles, resting his head against the cool leather of the seat and giving a go-ahead gesture to the driver.

“The Leroy proposal goes through today,” Yuuri says. _I knew you wouldn’t sleep_ , he doesn’t say.

“Just wanted to make sure I didn’t miss anything.” Victor cracks a weak smile, closing his eye and wondering if he could manage to nap for most of the twenty minute ride to the office.

“You didn’t,” Yuuri responds, voice dropping to a hush, and Victor feels a warm squeeze to his fingers that is so brief it might have been a dream.

After his morning meeting, Victor finds that the couch in his office has been made-up with a pillow and blanket and that there’s a cup of herbal tea on his desk. There’s a post-it stuck to it.

_your afternoon has been cleared. take a nap before the Leroy meeting._

Victor isn’t sure what he did in his life to deserve having Yuuri in it, but he’s certainly grateful.

“You look surprisingly well-rested,” Chris says to him a few hours later as they prepare to seal the deal with the Leroys. Victor smiles and purposefully doesn’t glance at where Yuuri is settling down outside the conference room.

“My PA has magical powers, what can I say.”

*

There’s a gentle knock that pulls Victor’s attention away from his computer, and he rubs at the growing ache in his neck as he looks up and finds Yuuri standing in the doorway. To be honest, he shouldn’t have expected anyone else.

“You should turn a light on,” Yuuri says as he walks in, holding a binder against his stomach. “Your bad eyesight is just going to get worse.”

“I don’t have bad eyesight,” Victor counters, stretching his arms above him and then purposefully pulling the string on his desk lamp. The sudden influx of light makes him wince. “What time is it?”

“Nearly ten,” Yuuri says, setting the binder down on Victor’s desk. He glances at it and sighs—the paperwork for the Crispino project.

“Shit.” Victor didn’t think he’d been at the office that long. Where’s his phone? He needs to get home, there’s no way the dogsitter—

“I called Casey,” Yuuri explains, still standing at the edge of his desk. “And I’m going to head to your apartment as soon as I finish up here to look after Makka.” Victor stares at him silently, and Yuuri shifts slightly, averting his own eyes. “Text me if you stay here overnight? I’ll bring you a change of clothes in the morning.”

“I will,” Victor says, voice quiet, and Yuuri gives him a small smile in return.

“Goodnight, Victor.” Yuuri pushes away from the desk, hesitates for just a second, like maybe there’s more he wants to say, and then turns and heads for the door.

“Yuuri,” Victor calls after him, and he pauses in the doorway, turned in profile as he glances back.

“Yes, Victor?”

_I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my best friend. You care more about me than nearly everyone else I know._

_I might be a little bit in love with you._

“Send me a picture of Makkachin?” He asks, and his voice sounds weak and strained. Yuuri gives a little laugh, and nods.

“Of course.”

It’s almost midnight when Victor’s phone vibrates with a selfie of Makkachin and Yuuri together, and Victor only hesitates a second before setting it as his home screen.

*

Victor wakes up at his desk, face pillowed on his sweater and a horrible pain in his back. He _hates_  it when he falls asleep at his desk, but it’s not like he _meant_  to. He’d just been resting his eyes for a few seconds, and then _bam_. It’s 6am suddenly.

He makes a mental note to have Yuuri make an appointment with his masseuse this week.

When he looks up, there isn’t one but _six_  bright post-it notes on his computer, and when he looks past it at his door, he can see a crisply pressed suit hanging from the hook on his office door and a large coffee cup sitting on the edge of his desk.

Yuuri has already been here.

_good morning, Victor_

_you fell asleep at your desk again_

_already e-mailed your masseuse_

_fresh suit on your office door_

_fresh coffee on your desk_

_will be back at 7 w/ breakfast _ _ _  
_ _ _ _

Victor sits up, groaning in pain at how stiff he is and wondering if there’s anyone in the gym on the second floor yet or if he can get away with showering at the office without anyone knowing. He carefully plucks all of the notes Yuuri left for him and adds them to his collection before he forces himself to standing. The smell of the americano Yuuri brought him is calling him across the room.

He feels much more life a person after he ingests all his caffeine and takes a shower, which is perhaps the only reason he notices the crushed up ball of brightly colored paper in the wire waste basket near his desk.

It’s a post-it. Victor would recognize that shade of blue anywhere. But why is it in the trash? Had Yuuri misspelled something?

(Is it creepy for him to take it out of the trash and keep it?

Probably.

He does it anyway.)

Victor glances at the clock and quickly flattens it out. It’s nearly 7 and Yuuri is nothing but prompt. It would be incredibly awkward if he came in on Victor keeping his mistake post-it.

_by the way I’m kind of in love with you_

reads the post-it in handwriting that is unmistakably Yuuri’s, and Victor’s heart swells up his chest cavity and into his throat. This—there’s no way this could _possibly_  be what he thinks it is, that Yuuri—

“Victor?”

He notices Yuuri at the same exact time that Yuuri realizes what he’s holding.

*

Victor scrubs his hands over his face, leaning back and letting his office chair catch his weight.

“I’m taking it that didn’t go well?” Chris asks from his doorway, and Victor looks over at him feeling dead inside.

“How is it that every 20-something in the city is incompetent _and_  an overachiever?” Victor rubs his temple. “This is _hopeless_.”

“You can’t strike gold twice, or so they say,” Chris teases. “Do you even need a PA? Just get a regular secretary like the rest of us plebs.”

Victor is seriously considering it at this point. He never thought finding a new PA would be _this_  difficult, but then again, he’s comparing everyone to Yuuri. And no one else is ever going to be Yuuri.

He looks at his empty computer screen and sighs wistfully.

“You heading home soon, or do you have time to grab a drink with me downstairs?” Chris asks, leaning his shoulder against the door, and Victor shakes his head.

“Nah, gotta head home. Maybe next time.”

“Sure,” Chris says with a laugh, like he knows it isn’t true. He gives the doorframe a brisk knock, and then departs with a, “Say hi to the mister for me.”

“Will do.”

His apartment is empty when he gets home, which he’s used to. But where once the silence used to feel cold and depressing, now there’s a homeyness to it. A flickering flame of warmth and hope. There’s a post-it on the table where he always puts his keys.

_took Makka for a walk. be home for dinner <3_


End file.
